1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pedometers with a game mode and, more specifically, to a pedometer with game mode which varies an image of a character or a scene displayed thereon for a game based on the pedometer's count value. Thus, even a child can enjoy game play provided by the pedometer with a game mode.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, it seems that recently, the number of playgrounds for children has decreased in towns, more children do not get enough exercise. The number of overweight children and the number of children suffering from symptoms of geriatric-disease are growing. It is well known that walking is effective for solving the problem of lack of exercise. However, walking can be a monotonous and weary exercise. Adults find it difficult to stick to a regime of walking regularly. It is even more difficult for a child.
To encourage a person to walk regularly despite the monotony and weariness of walking, conventional pedometers are known which indicate the number of steps the walker has taken. Conventional pedometers are used to count the number of steps when a person when walking for the sake of health, and to display the number of steps counted. Some the conventional pedometers have auxiliary modes such as calculating the calories consumed by the walker based on step-number data. However conventional pedometers, even with such auxiliary modes, generally lack entertainment features, so that children will not take pleasure in using them. Children may not be motivated to walk or run by the conventional designed for adults. For this reason, there is a need for a pedometer device that can be enjoyed even by a child.